Talk:Level 1756/@comment-24693751-20160609075311
8 tries, 3 stars (69,680 points), 17 moves remaining, NBU. This is really wild. I didn't even realize until I looked above that I somehow completed this level in just 3 moves. That's insane! I even went back to the level to double check it hadn't been nerfed & more moves hadn't been added. But no it's still 20. I hadn't come to the page before I passed so was really just winging it & really just got lucky mostly by doing a version of the "hint" from the anon several comments below me. I'm trying to figure out how I did it in so few moves though....ok bear with me, because once again I passed awhile ago. Ok, the notes I scribbled say that I used a wrapped/striped combo, opened up the stripes on top & bottom and then set off both set of stripes on sides. And I'm positive I had 17 moves left, I remember seeing it & that's always the first thing I write down so I don't forget. So I'm trying to figure out how I was able to do that in just 3 moves. Because I know it sounds nuts but somehow I did it! Is it possible to make a wrapped/striped combo in one move? Because that's all I can think of that makes sense. I would've needed another move to set it off(which then would open up the top and bottom where the lucky candies were by hitting the stripes on the left). The w/s was positioned in such a way/angle that it was able to hit the stripes on top as well as those on the sides...well more specifically it was able to hit the left top and bottom stripes and both of the caged stripes on the sides to open them. I then was able to set off the stripe on the right which activated both upper stripes, turning the lucky candies into yellows and collecting them all at once. Again the only thing I'm not 100% sure I understand is how I created the w/s in 1 move. Can anyone confirm for me that this is possible? If not then I must've used some sort of magic lol. The only other thing I can think of is I'm getting my games/tries mixed up and the w/s was actually from a different try. Idk I can't think about this anymore though, my brain is starting to hurt�� Essentially I did exactly what that anon I mentioned with the "hint" said to & I really think they gave great advice! The only thing I disagree with is they said it was Easy, and I don't think so because you've got to have several things line up just so to make it work. I'd say more like Somewhat a Hard personally. I'll tell you one thing, I'm really going on pay more attention to what moves I'm making in the game from now on! Sorry if this was confusing to anyone! ��